koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuhide Akechi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Mitsuhide Akechi. Samurai Warriors *"Keep clear!" *"Why do you rush to death?!" *"I suppose it is fate!" *"We have seized the momentum!" *"You shall now witness the true art of battle!" *"This enemy cannot be taken lightly." *"I have defeated an officer!" *"Incredible!" *"Quite impressive!" *"Well done, Ranmaru!" *"We must find glory as well!" *"You are truly a great warrior!" *"I would expect nothing less of you!" *"My might shall go down in legend!" *"Your might shall go down in legend!" *"Even I am not safe from such power!" *"This does not look good." *"Is this the end?" *"I humbly ask for assistance!" *"One must admire such a powerful enemy." *"Take caution! You are surrounded by enemies!" *"I apologize for my ineptitude." *"To think I would be saved by you, Ranmaru." *"Let us see what you are made of!" *"Why do you rush to your deaths?" *"Most impressive. I shall withdraw for now." *"I shall outshine in the next battle." *"My body may perish...but my will..." *"My blade cleaves the souls of my enemies!" *"A complete victory if there ever was one!" *"Again destiny has led us to victory!" Samurai Warriors 2 *"Now is the time!" *"I refuse to fall here. I will defeat you." *"I, Mitsuhide Akechi, shall challenge you!" *"You were wrong to oppose me." *"Chaos itself shall fall before my blade." *"Your feats of skill humble me..." *"I shall take note of your ability." *"You are well-versed in combat." *"Why do you rush to death?!" *"I suppose it is fate!" *"My blade is yours." *"My blade cleaves the souls of my enemies..." *"Defeat was an impossibility from the very beginning." *"Again, destiny is what led us to victory today." *"A complete victory, if there ever was one..." *"My ambition will be realized." *"With this, I am one step closer to my lord." *"An impressive display of skill. This match is yours." *"I look forward to the day when we can meet again!" *"I shall be in better form the next time we meet." *"My soul... regrets this body not..." Samurai Warriors 3 *"Someday, we shall gaze upon a land free from the ravages of war." *"For Lord Nobunaga!" *"Peace can only be attained through sacrifice." *"Lord Nobunaga, lend me the strength to realize your dream!" *"I fight for a greater purpose!" *"Now you shall pay!" *"Why rush to die?!" *"This is destiny!" *"The time is now!" *"Another villain defeated in the name of honor!" *"Feel the blade of the righteous!" *"I shall cut a path through the chaos!" *"I am the greatest samurai in the land!" *"You must be sacrificed for the greater good." *"Defeat was never an option in this battle!" *"Clearly, this victory was preordained by the heavens!" *"My blade exists solely for the purpose of cleaving its victim's souls!" *"Has Lord Nobunaga really departed this earthly plain?" *"Master Motochika! What am I to do now?" Samurai Warriors 4 *"We shall hope to see the end of war!" *"My sword exists only to cut down foes!" *"Feel the blade of righteous!" *"I shall become the greatest samurai in the land!" *"I'll cut my way to a peaceful world." *"Most impressive. I'm almost overwhelmed." Warriors Orochi *"There!" *"Know your place!" *"Now you shall pay!" *"Why do you rush to death?!" *"I suppose it is fate..." *"My blade is yours." *"You were wrong to oppose me!" *"My blade cleaves the souls of my enemies!" *"Your prowess will be remembered long after this battle's end." *"I have found one worthy of my service." *"Very impressive." *"You are well versed in combat." *"I have taken note of your ability." *"For the land, I cannot fall here..." *"You have my thanks." *"I expected nothing less." *"I, Mitsuhide Akechi, shall challenge you!" *"There is no shame in defeat to you." *"My soul... regrets this body not..." *"I would not relish the prospect of facing you in battle." *"You and I work so well together." *"Our roles are reversed this time..." *"A brilliant mind coupled with unparalleled skill!" *"The perfect all-round warrior!" *"I am saved!" *"The hero of Chi Bi creates a new legend!" *"You justify your reputation." *"You have my most profound gratitude." *"Fly right through them!" *"My expectations have been greatly exceeded!" *"Your wisdom serves you well." *"My lord... Prepare for death." *"I cannot do it... I cannot hurt you..." *"This is what I wanted..." *"My sword will cut your ego down to size!" *"It is an honor to meet a past legend." *"You are too great..." *"Teach me something, professor." *"I look forward to our swords crossing again." *"I never wanted to oppose you..." *"Even the toughest defense is rendered useless by my sword!" *"I have been blunted..." *"Some things, even my blade cannot cut..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"My ambition will be realized." *"This is it!" *"Realize your fate!" *"I will win this battle, no matter the cost!" *"When did you get so strong?" *"Very impressive... but you shouldn't push yourself too hard!" *"Thank you, my girl." *"Lord Lu Xun, your brilliance outshines us all." *"A brilliant performance, Lord Lu Xun." *"Lord Lu Xun! Your support is most welcome." *"You need to cool your head for a while." *"You've grown quite strong... I look forward to our next meeting." *"Walk the path you believe in..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I shall take to the battlefield!" *"Victory is ours once again!" *"I fight for the sake of this land's future." *"That was a well-earned victory that shall give us hope." *"The path towards tomorrow is now open to us." *"I would like for you to have this. It is a sign of my feelings for you." *"That was a most impressive display. I knew you could do it." *"How unfortunate... But try not to let it get you down." *"I defeated numerous enemy officers in the last battle. I must believe that doing so helps open a path towards tomorrow." *"I am happy to be given a forum to display my talents. My sword is worthless if it cannot be used." *"I am ashamed of the way I fought last time. I hope that I can have a chance to reclaim my honor in the next battle!" *"I do not partake in wine or other such spirits... However, I am enjoying myself nonetheless." *"Feel the blade of the righteous!" *"I am the greatest samurai in the land!" *"The honor of Unrivaled Warrior is perfectly suited to you!" *"Master Motochika, you have proven yourself as an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Your progress is stunning. There is no one more fitting to be called an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Master Deng Ai, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Master Zhong Hui, you must be a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Enough! I must find a way to change the course of this battle." *"There are two of me? If this is a nightmare, I must cut my way through it!" *"That was bordering on inspiring." *"You made a great difference today." *"I am sorry to have troubled you." *"Thank you for your assistance." *"I will end your ambitions here and now!" *"I must live to fight another day." *"Master Motochika, you fight with a violence seldom seen!" *"Master Motochika, your assistance is worthy of the deepest gratitude." *"The work you have performed is deserving of high praise." *"It is my own daughter who saves me from such a cruel fate?" *"Master Deng Ai, now I have seen where your talents lie." *"Master Deng Ai, have you come to my rescue?" *"You are a man of rare ability, Master Zhong Hui." *"Master Zhong Hui, am I to be saved by you?" *"That was remarkable. Your dazzling display of skill has left me in awe." *"Tremendous indeed! I am stunned you have that much talent in your arsenal." *"I apologize for troubling you. There are still things that I need to learn." *"For this support, I am in your debt. You have saved me from an unenviable fate." *"I will be the one who keeps you in check. I hold the means to stop you in my own two hands!" *"I must make my exit now. The outcome will differ the next time we meet." *"Gruesome is the word to describe the way you fight. I could hardly match up to such ruthlessness." *"Master Motochika, I would be glad to accept your assistance. Thank you for reinforcing my efforts." *"Your contributions are worthy of applause, but I have had enough of this bad behavior!" *"If I have to be saved by my own daughter, how can I continue as your father?" *"Master Deng Ai, I cannot help but marvel at your powers." *"Master Deng Ai, it is so good of you to come. The mere sight of you is reassuring." *"Master Zhong Hui, your abilities serve as a perfect complement to your tremendous ambition." *"Master Zhong Hui, you have come to guide me to safety? For this, I am most thankful!" *"I am more than pleased to call you a friend in arms!" *"I cannot allow you to be burdened with more than the lion's share of work. I am also here for a reason." *"I cannot thank you enough for coming when I truly needed a friend." *"It is you! I never doubted for a minute that you wouldn't leave me in such a state." *"This is as sad as any tragedy I have known. I am faced with the task of having to cut you down." *"I cannot bear this any longer. I must sever the ties of fate somehow..." *"Master Motochika, now I have heard you roar! Your passion for the fight is so strong I can feel it in my gut!" *"Master Motochika, you are a dear friend. In your company, I know no fear." *"In my eyes, my daughter is more exceptional than anyone. Perhaps a parent's love is blind." *"Is this how responsible you have become? One day, every child outgrows their parents." *"Master Deng Ai, that was a supreme effort. Your presence looms larger than ever." *"Pardon me, Master Deng Ai. Please honor me with your protection." *"So you are the chosen one? It is clear to me that you have labored greatly in secret." *"You have come to help me? As per your nature, you must want to keep everything under your own control." *"I, Mitsuhide Akechi, am ready for battle!" *"You are strong, but I shall not be defeated!" *"I must win no matter what the cost..." *"Master Motochika, my mind is already made up!" *"I thought I was ready, but hearing this music... my heart falters." *"I am not finished yet! My spirit, my determination, they shall carry the day!" *"You must come home with me at once." *"I understand what you are feeling, but a father must protect his child." *"Enough with this childish selfishness! I'm about to get very angry!" *"Can I contain the power of Master Deng Ai...?" *"Such strength! And delivered with such accuracy!" *"I am a warrior. I must land at least one strike." *"Wait! Your ambition is too dangerous!" *"Such masterful command of a blade speaks much of the mind of he who wields it." *"Your evil intent shall be cut short by my blade!" *"Allow me to engage you in battle." *"Witness the blade that cuts through a chaotic age!" *"Master Deng Ai! Prepare yourself!" *"You may look as though you don't want to fight... but fight we shall!" *"We must face each other as equals. Let neither of us regret the outcome." *"Master Motochika. Why must we fight...?" *"This might hurt a little..." Warriors Orochi 4 *"This is all so I can look upon a world without war!" *"I know. I'll do my best, Master Zhang Fei." *"Being with you, Master Sima Shi, is a good thing, I think." *"Alone, mind calm, I simply polished my sword. My thanks for providing me with this opportunity." *"Competing against warriors of fathomless strength. I wanted to see how well my sword could fare, and now I hope to be of even greater help than before." Pokémon Conquest *"This is all for the good of Ransei..." *"I am ready to face my opponent." *"Away we go." *"No sign of awakening..." *"Unable to move..." *"Let us put an end to this." *"We must not admit defeat...!" *"(Attack)! Strike now!" *"My (Item) should help." *"Now is the time..." *"Come, (Pokémon)." *"And we were so near..." *"One must never lose one's head on the battlefield. Isn't that so, (Pokémon)?" *"Urgh... I am disgusted at my own incompetence..." *"Such an unfortunate turn..." *"I greatly admire the way you do battle..." *"We have emerged victorious from this battle." *"Defeat at our hands was simply your fate, I'm afraid..." *"I shall make my strength known to you." *"Let us set off." *"Our enemy is certainly capable... But we have no cause to lose any further battles." *"Yes, I shall accept your proposition." *"I am not required by this army anymore, is it not so?" *"It's been a good while since I've been in battle. I shall be getting out of practice..." *"I'm afraid I cannot serve you any further." *"It pains me not to have lived up to your expectations." *"The truth is, I'd really like to go on a training trip in order to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon). Would that be possible?" *"I would most like to get to meet all kinds of Pokémon. Would it trouble you if I were to take a short trip?" *"Thank you very much. I shall take my leave." *"Ah. I understand." *"I have just got back. A thoroughly excellent trip it was, too. It seems to have strengthened the bond between (Pokémon) and I." *"I have returned. The trip was excellent. And along the way I encountered (Pokémon)." *"I feel somewhat dizzy. Could it be a cold? I'm sure I would get better quickly if I had some medicine..." *"I feel somewhat dizzy. Could that cold from the other kingdom have found its way here? I'm sure I would get better quickly if I had some medicine..." *"Seems to be hay fever... Nothing that a few hayfever pills couldn't cure, of course." *"This is some heat. Yet (Pokémon) doesn't seem to be suffering." *"I am fr-freezing... Still, (Pokémon) seems happy enough." *"Yet the rain seems to have done (Pokémon) good..." *"An excellent opportunity to buy up some items that will be of use." *"It seems that someone is coming in this direction..." *"(Pokémon)... I sense something in you that is different from other Pokémon. Do you feel something similar, by any chance? I feel like we will both grow stronger if we are together, (Pokémon)." *"(Pokémon)... The feeling I have with you is different from what it was before. Do you feel something similar, by any chance?" *"I'm still relying on you, (Pokémon)." *"Quite... So where might (Pokémon) have got to, I wonder?" *"You're here. I beg you not to make me worry like that again. What's that there? For me?" *"What's happening to you, (Pokémon)? Are you all right?" *"This looks very promising indeed..." *"I'm sorry, (Pokémon). Please take good care of yourself." *"We are forming a fine collection of allies. But we must do our best to grow ever stronger to allow us to find even more. Come, let us go, (Pokémon)." *"We're picking up a lot more allies, it seems. The Pokémon are pleased about it too." *"Excellent news. We've reached a total of 50 allies! The Pokémon are overjoyed to be surrounded by familiar faces." *"Now, that looks like it could be fun. Shall we pay a visit, (Pokémon)?" *"How good it would be if I could show this splendid sight to people of other kingdoms..." *"This is a great chance to recruit Warriors from other kingdoms. Let us take our leave, (Pokémon)." *"This is a good opportunity. Let us attempt to form a link." *"It is a pity, but you can't link with that kind of Pokémon until you can get to (Kingdom)..." *"There is a great noise coming from over there." *"This is wonderful. I feel positive about the coming year now. You too, (Pokémon)?" *"Excellent. The people have recognized your goodwill toward them. The Pokémon seem gladdened, too." *"Well I never... Everyone is angry. Even the Pokémon seem annoyed." *"We shall not let them take us down. Let's teach them a lesson. Come, (Pokémon)." *"I shall continue to wield my strength to the best of my ability." *"I shall always remain devoted to the pursuit of truth." *"Well, this is truly a great honor." *"A joyful event. Wouldn't you say, (Pokémon)?" *"What would you like me to take care of?" *"Please, leave it up to me." *"Understood. I shall continue to handle it for you." *"You've made your decision. I respect that." *"Let us proceed, (Pokémon)." *"Make a selection, (Pokémon)." *"Which is best, I wonder?" *"Let us begin." *"Excellent." *"Fine work." *"That's a bonus..." *"Oh, goodness." *"How dreadful..." *"Ridiculous...!" *"Right. What shall we make?" *"There is quite a bit of junk building up." *"I'm positively brimming with newfound strength." *"So I simply push this button, yes?" *"But what is this? I feel a strange power rising up in me..." *"Excellent. It seems that my strength has been boosted." *"I am in awe of your great might. I would like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I'm counting on you all to make this army the superior force that it can be." *"What? But this is dangerous for us. We must launch an attack on (Leader)'s army. There is no time to spare..." *"So this will be where I draw my last breath..." Kessen III *"Let me show you what tactics truly are!" Category:Quotes